Recently, a capacity increase and a price reduction of a storage device which complies with DCF (Design rule for Camera File system) standard enable a user to store large volumes of image files taken by a digital camera. The user separates or classifies an image folder which includes the large volumes of image files, an image directory, or a cluster of image files in accordance with a shooting date, an event, or the like, changes a name of the image folder, and further adds a commentary to the image folder, for example, to manage the image folder. An image playing device, which plays an image file, cannot play the image file included in an image folder whose name is changed to a name which does not comply with DCF standard to ensure playing compatibility. In order to solve the above problem, there is a suggestion of a method which enables a playing of an image file even when a directory name, which does not comply with the DCF standard, is provided to a directory, which is an image folder. Moreover, there is also a suggestion of a method for displaying a commentary obtained from Exif (Exchangeable image file format for digital still cameras) data on an image display unit with an image file.
For example, there is a known image playing device which creates a management file having a second directory name, which does not comply with the DCF standard, in addition to a directory name which complies with the DCF standard, when the director name which does not comply with the DCF standard is provided to the directory (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, for example, there is a suggestion of an image data display system for playing an image which ensures the playing compatibility by automatically providing a directory name which complies with the DCF standard to a directory again when an optical character string is inputted by a user and thus the directory name is changed to a name which does not comply with the DCF standard (refer to Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, for example, there is a suggestion of a photo album controller which changes a folder name and further plays a commentary, which is provided to an image, with the image when playing the image (refer to Patent Document 3).
However, in the technique described in the Patent Document 1, the image cannot be played when the directory name which has the image is already changed to a name which does not comply with the DCF standard.
Moreover, in the technique described in the Patent Document 2, there is a problem that the directory name is changed against the user's will to ensure the playing compatibility even when the user changes the directory name.
Furthermore, in the technique described in the Patent Document 3, the commentary is provided not to the image folder having plural images but to each image, so that the commentary cannot be displayed for each image folder.